pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:TheSpriteSui
Archivo:Suicune NB.gif Gracias por tu visita, y firma abajo :D! Cosas Sobre mi :3 Hello! :D. Soy TheSpriteSui, mas conocida como Sui, mi nombre real es Elizabeth y tengo 12 años. Me conecto MUY POCO al chat, si me veis, es que me aburria tanto que... Jej. Dicen que soy un poco seria, y es que soy totalmente empollona (?) okno. Pues eso, que me encanta esta wikia :D por lo menos hay gente que son amigos... -forever alone- BF :D Arceus Patch (?) Se supone que le encantan las ballenas (?) Que decir de el.... Pues que es muy majo y es divertido (y un poquillo loco n_n...). En resumen: Uno de mis mejores amigos :3 Daru OMG! Este , dibuja muy bien, y sin el no hubiera mucha diversión :3. Es muuuuuuy majo Fly Según la gente esta un poco loca, pero nos gusta, ya que nos hace pasar momentos inolvidables :3. Es protectora de la justicia de los robos (?) Diamond Es el mejor guionista de todos los tiempos (?) Es un experto con eso de hacer misterios y cosas por el estilo. También nos divertimos con él. :3 (Cuanta gente loca hay (?)) Neburí OMG! Con esta me llebo demasiado bien. Yo le ayudo y ella me devuelve las gracias con un regalo :3. Es mi BF :D Deo Este es mi boyfriend :3. Me llevo supersuperbien con el (es obvio) :D Tati OMG! Tati, es muy buena haciendo fakemons, y también artworks, aunque no dejemos atrás sus historias. :D Ale Este es supersupermajo :D Uno de los mejores usuarios que ha habido jamás. Solo le conocí 1 semanita, pero es suficiente, para saber eso n_n Juus Este es el que mejor hace gifs. Me impresiona su habilidad :D. Nefer Con esta tengo algunas cosas en común. Y fue mi primera amiga :3 Alux El maestro haciendo fakes. Es mi ídolo y mi inspiración. Su dex es increible. Cold Este también nos divierte con sus locuras, es uno de lo mas locos de la wiki (?) PÁGINA EN CONSTRUCCIÓN, AHORA SIGO :3 Y ahora firmar aqui si sois mis amigos n.n *Firmo porque creo que Zekrom es el maestro de la oscuridad en el alba Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:24 7 sep 2011 (UTC) *yo firmoo dark lugia ~¿quieres algo?~Archivo:Lugia_NB.gif 14:18 9 sep 2011 (UTC) *Yo no puedo faltar n.n Archivo:Vulpix mini.gif Light Vulpix. ¿Te suena de algo?.. Entonces: Dejame Mensajes Archivo:ZOROARK I.gif 18:57 26 sep 2011 (UTC) *Firmo porque la primera imagen y la ultima me encantan. link=Usuario Discusión:Campeonempoleon[[Usuario:Campeonempoleon|'Campeonempoleon']]link=User blog:Campeonempoleon *También me encantan Reshiram y Zekrom santisgo 20:00 4 oct 2011 (UTC) *Yo Firmo :D ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 19:53 10 oct 2011 (UTC) *sip yo si que firmo por buena wikiamigaArchivo:2010010115474!Sonic standing.gifYo soy sonic y yo hago petar todo mira mi serieArchivo:Super sonic.1.gif 13:25 22 oct 2011 (UTC) *'Archivo:Magikarp_mini.gif'El 98% del mundo se olvida de Dororo y de MagikarpArchivo:MAGIKARP_I.gifSi formas parte del mencionado 2%Archivo:Dororo_MM.pngHaz conocer a Dororo y a Magikarp' 23:49 21 oct 2011 (UTC) *Si la gente firma yo tambien Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 13:50 30 oct 2011 (UTC) *Firmo porque me caes genial y eres una gran amiga! :D El Mejor Dios. *A mi mejor amiga de esta wiki!!!!! Archivo:Oshawott_Caminando_s.gif¿me conoces?Archivo:Oshawott_Caminando_s.gif Archivo:Minccino_mini.gifdejame un mensajeArchivo:Minccino_mini.gif Archivo:Leafeon_mini.gifapuntate a mi serieArchivo:Leafeon_mini.gif Archivo:Glaceon_mini.gif mira mi ocArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gif Archivo:Skitty_mini.gif y no te olvides de pasar el cursor sobre las palabras!!!!!!!!! Archivo:Skitty_mini.gif *CELEBRATION! Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 18:06 10 nov 2011 (UTC) *Voy a firmar porque eres mi amiga el psiquico 13:22 nov 2011(UTC) *